Stage 36: Carrying Out Divine Punishment
is the thirty-sixth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the first battle between the Magiranger and the Infershia Pantheon, with the team facing Hades Warrior God Ifrit. Synopsis As the Infershia Pantheon begin issuing divine punishment on the surface, Hikaru forbids the Ozu siblings from fighting back due to Magitopia legend. Plot Learning their mother is alive, the Ozu siblings find themselves facing the Hades Gods as they declare divine punishment on the surface. Though Kai refuses to let them, Hikaru tells him and his siblings that they are not to interfere in the gods' destructive mission. While Kai realizes that one of the gods may have their mother, Hikaru assures the Ozu Siblings that he will deal with the Hades Pantheon. After being getting to know Vancuria better, Wyvern introduces himself and the other Hades Gods: Ifrit and Titan as they duel before Sphinx stops them while Medusa scolds Titan, Toad devouring High Zobils, Cyclops, Drake, and Slepnir. The final Hades God, Dagon, states seeing no reason to let Vancuria live until her talents as spy convince him. By then, the Slab of Judgment lights up and Ifrit is chosen to deliver divine punishment. With the dark aurora signaling his arrival, Irfit attacks the city with fire before collecting it in a torch whose duration will be how long humanity has before he slaughters them all. Defeating Travelion when it tries wrapping him, Ifrit shrinks to human size to overpower MagiShine before the Magirangers appear. Questioned if he has their mother, Ifrit agrees to tell them if they defeat him while refusing that it anyone of the surface interferes in an Infershian god's punishment, it will end with the destruction of everything. Urara thinks it is just a legend as she takes out what she baked. In the secret room, Hikaru thinks they don't understand. Kai grabs him by the collar and Hikaru asks if he doesn't care about Magitopia. Kai asks if he doesn't care what happens to Miyuki. He says because he's not family. Hikaru punches him down. The others hold Kai back. Later, Urara happily comes in with apple pie and tea. Hikaru says he is not in the mood for apple pie, Urara pulls him to the table and he treats her harshly. The tea cup breaks and she goes to pick up the pieces. She is still happy in front of Hikaru. But crying when she leaves them. Houka shoves pie in his face and asks nicely. He takes the plate and sits down. When he tastes it, his outlook changes. It is delicious, he eats more. It is their mother's recipe. When fighting between them escalated, she would bring them apple pie. She used to say that their feelings of irritation will wash away as they eat something sweet. Makito said he forgot about this. Urara says she baked it for him. He goes to her in the kitchen. She walks to him and tells him of the crumb on his face. He takes it off and laughs. They share a laugh. He grabs her arm when she walks away. He tells her Miyuki should be saved by them. There is no reason to give up because Bragel didn't. He says the pie made them remember. Urara shies away when the others are at the doorway. He reassures them that they can fight together. Outside, once the tower is extinguished, Ifrit returns to carry out divine punishment with a large fireball as Wvyern and Vancuria watch from afar. The Magirangers knock Ifrit to stop his attack as MagiShine joins them, with Ifrit set a street light for a game of survival. After MagiShine and MagiBlue defeat him, Ifrit returns to his natural size as MagiLegend and Travelion battle him. Despite the battle going Ifrit's way, Wyvern reveals to Vancuria that Ifrit lost the game as the street light fire went out. As he broke his Dark Precept, Ifrit finds himself impaled by Dagon's trident as a penalty. With his last breath, Ifrit reveals that Miyuki is with the Hades God who possesses a briar garden. Vancuria then learns that the Dark Percepts are essential for N-Ma to be reborn. The six look at the sunset and are Ozu siblings sure they can save the day and rescue their mother and overcome any challenge. Hikaru turns to Urara and touches her head and says as long as they have her pie. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kai Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Tsubasa Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Urara Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Houka Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Makito Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Mother: *Son: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'''Viewership: 7.0% *Wyvern explains to Mae and Nae that The Hades Gods are divided into three tiers: The low tier known as the Five Warrior Gods: Titan, Ifrit, Wyvern, Cyclops and Toad. The middle tier known as the Three Wise Gods: Gorgon, Sphinx and Dagon. And the high tier known as the Two Ultimate Gods, which included Drake and Sleipnir (Infershia's Shield and Halberd). Though he points out Dagon is their leader. *Wyvern also explains the rules of the gods must be followes in order to bring back N Ma. *'Pre-Ending Spell': Maagi Golu Gojika (more powerful MagiBolt for MagiBlue) **Mandora Boy becomes homesick for Magitopia after realizing that Urara's care for her family awakened the power. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Stage 33: To Infershia, Stage 34: Bonds of Courage, Stage 35: Valley of the Gods and Stage 36: Carrying Out Divine Punishment. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa